1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to a plug connector and a terminal applied thereto.
2. The Related Art
A conventional plug connector generally includes an insulating housing and a terminal. The terminal is fastened in the insulating housing. The terminal has an insertion portion. The insertion portion projects out of the insulating housing. However, the insulating housing surrounds the terminal that makes the insulating housing be easily scratched in the process of the terminal being fastened in the insulating housing, so the conventional plug connector is incapable of satisfying a high-demanding appearance standard.
Thus, whether the above-mentioned problem is solved by virtue of designing an innovative plug connector has become an important issue which is to be solved by skilled persons in the art, so the innovative plug connector capable of effectively improving the above-mentioned problem is needed to be provided.